For years, the typical turkey pan call has been a circular friction call with a circular playing surface disposed above a generally cylindrical sound chamber with at least one hole in the bottom from where sound propagates.
While these bottom-holed turkey friction pan calls have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, the hunter often rests the call on the hunter's leg. This tends to attenuate the sound produced by the call. Secondly, a hunter often wants to project the sound in a particular direction. To do this, the hunter would need to tip the call on its side and point the bottom of the call in the desired direction. This makes it difficult to play, because the top playing surface is then vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,531 is an example of a call which does not have bottom holes used for sound emission. It does have an open bottom side, but it teaches placing this angled edge against the caller's body for support. The sound is emitted from two holes in the cylinder walls. This call is capable of emitting sound in a side direction, but it does not have the capability for easily changing the direction of the sound emission over a wide range of directions. Because of the slanted bottom opening, it is difficult to change the direction of emission by 45 degrees, 90 degrees, and 180 degrees.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for generating and directionally emitting sounds from a turkey friction pan call in an efficient manner.